Golden Brown
by scarlet luchia
Summary: Based on the 2004 series. The O'shay household just got a bit bigger! The doctor has decided to take in another orphan, a convicted criminal-cyborg made by Skunk! She has to face reintegration into society and an odd new family to help her.  Now Edited.


**Title: Golden Brown **

**Author: Scarlet Luchia**

**Beta: Red Tea Revelation**

**Fandom: Astro Boy**

**Ship: F/M (Reeno/Golden) **

**Warning: Child violence, smoking and drinking**

**Summary: Based on the 2004 series. The O'shay household just got a bit bigger. The doctor has decided to talk in another orphan, this one a convicted criminal-cyborg made by skunk! She has to face reintegration into society and an odd new family to help her.**

**Author Note: So, this is my first story! It is based off the 2004 English version and the idea came from a wonderful song by The Stranglers, ****Golden brown****. If my spelling or grammar falls below standards please feel free to let me know! Disclaimer: I do not own the song Golden Brown or Astro Boy. Enjoy the show!**

**i**

"What have I done?" Doctor O'shay puffed and grumbled to Norah, the house keeping robot.

Norah hastily replied "Whatever it is, it sounds like a bad idea, and if I had a clue what you were going on about I would have probably advised you against it. You know doctor, you really are becoming far too irrational these days..."

O'shay scrunched up his round face. "Ooh Norah! You're no help at all; I already know I shouldn't have done this! Just go make up the spare room"

"Do you mean the guest room, sir? Reano is living in the spare room and the other room is the guest..."

O'shay cut her off with instructions to use the one that is empty as he dashed out the door with a new headache. Holding his hat on his head while vehicles whizzed by, he made it too his car in one piece and zoomed on ahead to the ministry of science.

When he finally got into his office, he sat down in his big chair, put his feat up, and his head back. This is how miss Yukko, his secretary, found him as she stepped in.

"Doctor O'shay, what ever is the matter?" she asked with anxiety.

"I'm having a kid." he groaned

Miss Yukko stared blankly at the old man in disbelief. "You know Doctor this is really going to mess up your entire schedule - and hormones."

"Women!" O'shay cried. He slammed his forehead down onto his desk. After a few moments refrain, he managed to talk without growling. "This is her," the doctor mumbled into the wood as his limp wrists typed into the computer.

They both looked up at the mug shot that flashed onto the screen.

Miss Yukko glanced over the description: thirteen years old, 4'10", blonde hair, hazel eyes, tanned complexion. Convicted for: murder (two civilians and one bank president, and attempted murder of a fourth). She has a robotic leg and several internal organs from an accidental explosion.

Miss Yukko stopped reading and abruptly addressed the doctor. "I forgot to tell you, you have a meeting with the Inspector Towoshi in five minutes, it has something to do with you being at the court house yesterday, which now makes sense... Well, don't just sit there, I won't be responsible for you being late, again!"

**ii**

They marched the girl straight from the curt house to the lunchroom cafeteria. As she was pushed through the double doors, a cry of welcome arose from her fellow inmates. Spectating over the crowd she sighed, content with her life. The dining hall was filled with stripe clad women of all ages and backgrounds-granted, she was the only one there under sixteen and five feet tall, no one seamed to care. Some of the ladies had taken her under their wing; reminiscing of their own children they left motherless to be in jail.

"Yoo-Hoo, Golden Brown darling come sit with us dearie!" an elderly woman waved a flabby arm in the direction of herself and her other convict cronies.

Golden beamed her famous smile at the whole room of onlooking people, grabbed a tray full of 'worse than airplane food' food and sat down among the roost of hens. Once she settled in she became stock piled with curious questions.

"How was your date with the judge?"

"How much longer are ya' with us?"

"How many reporters came?"

All these petty questions and fixed stares didn't daunt her one bit. She kept her cool and glanced at the gathering crowd. Looking back and forth, taking everyone in, her face told of a big secret ready to spill out, which is every girls signal to listen.

" I had a grand time at the court house, they started with an entree of pity and fruit followed by the four course meal of rebuke." They all laughed heartily, then putting all joking aside, but not dropping her smile, Golden continued. "I'm getting out girls!"

This started such a tizzy commotion of squeals and laughing that it alarmed the guards to move in and control the convicts. Quieting down, and leaning in like a group of school girls hearing gossip at recess, they waited for the rest of the juicy news.

" I'll be getting out, but the rest of the week is to be spent in solitary confinement; revenge from Judge Willis for me being let out early." All the women nodded in understanding and dreamed of the day they would get out, if ever. One person spoke up and voiced the common question, why was she getting out early? Golden launched into the rare tale.

**iii**

"You've done what!"

Astro looked up from his open chest. Zorron dropped her crayon. Reano's screwdriver fumbled in his hands. They all looked at DR. O'shay.

"I know you are all shocked at my impulsiveness, but I couldn't just let them put her in a nut house, or some weird science facility like a dog, could I?"

"Aren't you doing the same thing by bringing her here?" Reano retorted under his breath. He received a small, reprimanding shock on the back by Nora who was setting his dinner plate down in front of him.

O'Shay jumped to his own defense. "Oh, come on, our house isn't all that bad is it? We happen to have all the elements needed for the care of her. She needs mechanical research and maintenance," O'shay bestowed a look at Reano. "protection, and help reintegrating into a regular life." He appointed the jobs orderly with a gaze at Astro, and a less confident stare at Zorron who was sniffing the bottom of her shoe. "She will be arriving Friday morning, so I want you all to clean your rooms and be helpful."

**iv**

_Knock knock knock_.

"Come in."

Reano stepped into Astro's room and leaned against a book shelf. He looked nervous and uncomfortable. Astro set down the model plane he was building and gave his attention to Reano, gnawing his lip.

"Your worried about having this girl come aren't you?" Astro guessed.

"A little, I suppose. Its just that...it will really change things...and I'm not good with changes...and, well, she'll be a girl! The only girl living here is Zorron, and she doesn't really count. Why would the doctor want a girl around?"Reano flipped up into a hand stand, another nervous habit, making Astro assume there was more to why Reano was upset. Reano walked in a couple circles and then slowly started explaining again. "And the doctor, he expects me to be able to fix her leg and stuff. I'm not sure if I can do it. She was put together by Skunk, for goodness sakes! He wouldn't just make her so "_A_ fits into _B_". What if I can't do it, or I hurt her? Gideon didn't work for a long time and I made him myself, how can I do this job?"

Astro got the determined look in his eyes, like when he was about to try to reason with a robotic monster trying to take over the world.

"Reano your the most capable person on this planet! Never doubt yourself; what if I doubted myself during a fight, or you became unsure on the trapeze back in the circus? We would fall, thats what would happen. Gallilao turned out perfectly, and this whole thing will too. Besides, your not scared of a girl are you? Abbey _WAS_ scary looking but I thought you got over her..."

Raeno punched Astro in the arm and laughed. Astro gave a sigh, thankful that his friend was happy again.


End file.
